Twenty Five
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: Twenty-Five Drabbles, Twenty-Five Different Stories, All Surrounding the Same Pairing; WalesXSophie/WhalesShipping .:20/25 Drabbles Completed:. .:OTHER CATEGORIES: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Family and Slight Humor:.
1. Drabbles: 1 to 17

**Twenty-Five**

Me: Duhurhur... :3 Another story about Sophie and Wales(DAMN! WHEN WILL I EVER GET TO MY OTHER STORIES?! O_O)... I'm crazy about it... T_T

Tomami: Yeah, too crazy that I think your mind's full of random ideas-

Me: IT IS! I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A WHALESSHIPPING STORY(sadly will be delayed due to back to school)!

Everyone Else: O_O"

Me: That's right! Ya heard me! Oh yeah... And these drabbles/short paragraphs just came at the top of my head... So sorry if they suck... ^^" Oh Yeah, and a Big Thanks To SkylarkOfTheMoon For Some Suggestions That I'll Use in Chap 2

Tomami: So... Steph doesn't own Anything But the Plots... Enjoy...?

* * *

**1 | Whale Watching**

"Wales, I hope we get there in time!" Sophie said softly as she stared at the boat infront of her.

"Oh course we will! We always did, didn't we?" Wales asked as he gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, I guess we have," she replied, looking down at her shoes.

"Do you want to go somewhere while we wait?" Wales asked, leaning in slightly.

"We can... But I think we should leave now..." Sophie replied as she walked onto the large, white boat.

Wales blinked before following Sophie onto the boat, _The whales won't appear for another few minutes when we arrive... Why is she in such a hurry?_

"You want to leave now...?" he heard the driver asked Sophie, "But we shouldn't be leaving for about fifteen more minutes!"

"Just leave right now, I want to get there earlier today," Sophie replied.

"Okay Sophie, if that's what you want," the driver replied, turning on the engine, getting ready to take off.

Wales stared at Sophie, _Why does she want to leave early today?_

Sophie found Wales staring at her and blushed slightly, "Is everyting alright Wales?"

"Huh?" he asked, blinking, then remembering her question, "Yes, it is... Why are you asking?"

"You... Were staring at me..." she replied, walking closer to him.

Now it was Wales' turn to blush, "O-oh that? It was nothing..."

Sophie was unsure whether to believe her partner or not, but for now, she let it slide. She then started walking towards the ledge, but when that happened, the boat started moving and she fell backwards. Wales, being behind her, saw her fall and caught her in his arms without even thinking or giving it a second thought. Sophie blushed furiously as her partner saved her from falling. Wales, after a moment, blushed furiously, realizing what had just happened.

"Th-thank you Wales..." Sophie said softly, standing back up, trying to regain her balance.

"I-it's fine..." he replied, scratching the back of his head, "It was nothing really..."

Sophie, finally got used to the boat's movements and walked up back to the ledge, watching the land grow farther and farther away from the boat, she sighed as she let her blue locks blow into her face, _Being alone with Wales to watch the whales for the fifth time together-wait... _her face burned as she realized what she had just thought about, _Alone? With Wales? Aha... Of course the driver too! We aren't alone without anyone else... We're alone... With the driver..._

"Sophie, are you okay?"

She looked to her right and saw Wales staring at her... _Again..._ Right next to her...

_Oh my... I must've ben too deep in thought to notice him beside me!_ her blush deepened and she shut her eyes tightly, forcing a smile on her face, "Yes I am Wales, don't worry, I don't have a fever or anything..."

She then turned back to the ocean, unowning to her, that he kept staring, _She's probally right... It is her life after all... She knows when she's okay and not okay... Right...? But what's on her mind right now?_

He turned away and started to watch the ocean with her, but as soon as he did, the boat came to a rough stop, causing Wales and Sophie to struggle to keep their ground and fall down harshly.

"Oww..." Sophie moaned as she made contact with the floor.

"Yeah... Does he even have a permit?" Wales asked as he rubbed his head, after falling, already knowing that his head wasn't hurt at all.

"I'm not sure..." Sophie started, "But what I do know is that we're here..."

They both stood up and walked away from the bow and onto the left side of the boat, waiting for the whales to appear.

"Sophie?" Wales asked, not tearing his gaze from the shining water.

"Yes Wales?" Sophie replied, looking at him.

"Why did you want to leave early today?"

Sophie stayed silent and blushed slightly, _I just wanted to spend some quality time with you... There's hardly time for some alone time together..._ She quickly shook the thought out of her head, blushing deeper afterwards, _Why are my thoughts running wild today...?_

"I just wanted some peace and quiet for awhile..." she replied, partly lying, leaning back slightly.

"Is... That it?" Wales asked, turning his head towards her with an unsure look on his face.

"Uhm... Yeah..." Sophie muttered, tapping the railing.

"Okay I guess..." he muttered, looking away.

The two of them didn't speak at all afterwards, they just _enjoyed_ the _uncomfortable_ silence between them, and their partners. After several minutes of silence, Sophie put on a smile and pointed to a certain part of the water, "Wales... Look...!"

Wales turned to where she was pointing and smiled as he saw a female blue whale(random choice...) and a male one swimming along next to her.

"Those two are the ones we always saw..." Wales murmured smiling.

Then he heard her gasp, turning towards her, he saw her pointing in between the whales, squinting slightly, he saw what she was so awstruck about.

There was a baby wale in between the two.

Wales blushed slightly, _That's... Sweet..._ He then looked over at Sophie, _She really loves the whales huh? Well when I thought of it before..._ he paused for a second, turning away, his blush deepening.

_It was like __**we**__ were the whales..._

* * *

**2 | Silence**

The awkwards silence around them made them very uncomfortable. They didn't know what to do or what to say to eachother. They just stared at eachother uncomforably. There was nothing they could say to eachother. Their eyes met and they blushed slightly.

_Sometimes silence is the best thing... _

_To make a relationship bloom..._

* * *

**3 | Japan**

"Japan's so wonderful!" Sophie cried as she walked the streets of Metal Bey City, "Reminds me so much of Paris!"

Wales smiled slyly as he followed his partner, "It is wonderful..." _But not as wonderful as you..._

Sophie stopped at a blossoming cherry blossom and smiled, "It's beautiful..."

He smiled as he caught up to her, watching the pink petals fall from the tree, watching her walk under it, catching a few petals as she walked closer towards the tree. She then sat down, leaning against the tree, he smiled and did the same.

* * *

**4 | By Phone and Video Chat**

"Okay, bye..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bye Sophie," he replied.

_Click!_

She sighed, ever since Team Excalibur's team members went back to their home country, the only way she could comunicate with her team mates were by video call or by phone. Sophie set her phone down and let the tears fall from her delicate face. As she looked at a picture frame, tears fell down harder and faster.

"W-Wales..." she whispered as her face darkened, _I miss you most... I love you... Why couldn't I tell you before?! Why couldn't I tell you before it was too late?! Why couldn't I?!_

She choked up more tears as she let out a sob and dove right in for her pillow.

_Why?! How can I not have enough courage to tell him?!_

She sobbed again, making her pillow stained completly with tears, soaking her pillow.

_Ring Ring~_

Without looking, she imediatly grabbed for her phone, peeking up from her pillow, flipping open her phone and saw a text, she read it and her expression softened slightly.

_Go on vid chat... Now..._

_-Wales_

She got up and walked over to her computer and switched it on, logging in and seeing a video chat request from her partner. She smiled, wiping away her tears quickly and accepted the request.

"Hello Sophie," he greeted with a warm smile.

"H-hello W-Wales..." she stuttered, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Sophie...?" he asked, taking a look at her red eyes and red face, "Have you been... _Crying_?"

She stayed silent as she looked down at her lap.

"Sophie?"

"... Yes..." she admitted, sobbing afterwards.

"Why Sophie?" he asked, surely concerned about her.

"I-I..."

"Hmm...?"

"I-I... Miss you a lot..." she whispered, blushing furiously afterwards.

Wales looked down at his own lap and blushed, "Me too..." he whispered, "Because... I love you..."

"... Me too..." she replied softly, looking up at the screen.

He looked up and smiled, "Next time Team Excalibur comes together... Maybe we can...-"

"Yes, I'd love that," she replied, smiling.

* * *

**5 | Ready or Not**

A young bluenette sat on a tree stump in the park, wearing a white dress, white ballet flats, a white bracelet and a white hat(that's a whole lotta white... O_O). Her mother was sitting on the bench, talking to another lady that she didn't find too familiar, but next to that lady was a light brown haired boy. He looked older than her when she looked at him, one of his eyes covered by his hair. His blue eyes shined in the sunlight and he wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes.

_Who is he?_ she thought to herself, walking over to the young boy.

"Hello..." she started quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear, "My name's Sophie."

The boy looked away for a second, then sighed, turning around to face her, "Hi..." he muttered, "My name's Wales..."

She smiled shyly at him, "Nice to meet you... _Wales..._"

"..." he stayed silent and turned around again.

_How rude... _she thought, walking over to a patch of flowers and started to pick some and create a colourful bouquet.

One by one the bouquet grew larger by the second, after awhile her bouquet was complete. She then looked at her mother and smiled, walking over towards her, the large bouquet held behind her back, "Mummy?"

"Yes dear?" her mother asked, turning towards her daughter.

"Here," Sophie said, handing her the large bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Her mother smiled happily and took the flowers in hand, setting them on her lap, staring at them, "They're beautiful... Thank you sweetie..."

"You're welcome mummy..." she whispered, looking down, blushing slightly, knowing that she presented the flowers to her mother infront of someone else that wasn't in her family.

She sighed and skipped over towards the swings and sat in one, gently swinging back and forth in silence while admiring the nature surrounding her. She smiled, then felt her hat fell off her head, landing onto the ground softly. She giggled as she slowed the swing down and hopped off, about to grab her hat when someone else already took hold of it. She looked up and saw Wales holding her hat, extending his arm to give her hat back to her with a tint of pink on his cheeks. She took her hat back and stared at him for a short while.

"Thank you..." she whispered, smiling.

"You're welcome..." he muttered, looking away, scratching the back of his head.

She smiled and gave him a short hug, seeing his cheeks tinted with red.

"So Wales, what do you want to do?" she asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked, questionly, intrested in his hobbies.

"I don't know..." he muttered softly, looking down at his shoes, "I never do..."

She cocked her head to the side then giggles, "You should you know! I mean, it's your desision right?"

He looked at her and sighed, "I guess, but I can never make up my mind... Like before when you were talking to me... I was embarrassed..."

She blinked and looked around, "So what excactly _do_ you like to do?"

"Well... I guess just staring at the sky... Because I can never make up my mind..."

"Hmm..." she looked around the park and then she gleamed, "How about a game?"

"A game?" he asked, "Which one?"

She thought for awhile then she smiled, "Hide and seek!"

"Hide... And seek?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah! How about I start? I'll count to ten slowly with my eyes closed, facing and object and you hide! If I find you after I count to ten, it's your turn to count!"

"Okay then..."

Sophie smiled and turned around, facing a tree, closing her eyes and started to count slowly like she said they were supposed to.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! _Ready or not_, here I come!"

* * *

**6 | One Promise (WARNING: MY MOST HATED DRABBLE SO FAR XD)**

"Wales, can you promise me just one thing?" she asked softly to her partner as she cuddled up a bit closer to him.

"Yes? Anything..." he asked, casting a warm smile.

"I-if I ever die..." she whispered, trailing off, "Don't torchure yourself... I'll always be with you... I know we'll meet when your life really ends... Killing yourself isn't an option... So please, just keep this one promise..."

He smiled, "I will..."

"Th-thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

"Wh-Wha?!" he asked, confused, "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"She..." Klaus paused for a moment, knowing that his companion would break down if he'd finished too soon, "Died of cancer..."

"Cancer?! She had cancer?!" Wales cried, tears streaming down his face, "And she never told me?! How do _you_ know that Klaus?! How?!"

"It appears..." Klaus paused again, "That her recovery has failed... Knowing that... She never wanted to worry anyone... So she made her doctor send back the results right before she knew she'd die..."

He couldn't take it. The loss of his love. He loved her so..

_Why couldn't she just tell us?! She didn't want us to worry?! So... She doesn't trust us enough...? She just crushed my heart!_

Tears continued welling up in his eyes as he left the room, walking off into the garden.

_So... She doesn't trust us...?_

_**I do trust you and the others Wales...**_

His head imediatly shot up at her voice, _Am... I crazy?!_

_**No Wales... It's me... Sophie... And I do trust... I just can't have you worry... I hate it when you worry...**_

_But Sophie... It's just that I love you..._

_**I know... And... Do you remember our promise?**_

He looked down and sighed, _Yes... And I'll keep it... I will..._

He sighed again, "I'm going to miss you..." _And I'll keep our one promise..._

* * *

**7 | Bakery**

The warm smell of pasteries reached their noses as the two entered the bakery, the warmth of the bakery touching their bodies, welcoming the Twin Jewels inside.

"Always smells delightful in here..." Sophie said, smiling as she looked around the bakery.

"Yes, it always does," he replied, gazing at all the treats.

Sophie looked at all the treats then looked back at Wales, "I'll go order the cake..."

"Okay..." he replied, gazing at all the treats, _Can't believe Julian was too __**busy**__ to __**order**__ a __**cake**__ on the __**phone**__..._

* * *

"Finished yet?" Wales asked for the upteenth time.

"Yes," Sophie replied giving him a warm smile.

"What took so long?" he asked as they headed out of the bakery.

"Julian and his long cake orders..." she replied, giggling slightly, "Do you think we have enought cake for his ball?"

Wales stayed silent until he smiled and started chuckling, "No, I don't..."

* * *

**8 | Glory**

"And the win goes to Wales and Sophie!"

Sophie smiled as she caught her Grand Cetus and walked off stage with her partner, "Easy..."

"Yes, but they seemed..." Wales paused for a second before continuing, "A little _too _easy..."

"It really doesn't matter though, we're going to win this tournament anyways..." Sophie replied.

"Yes, but glory can't be the only thing on our minds when we win..." Wales pointed out as he watched the team leader walk onstage.

"That is true..." Sophie replied as she stared at him.

_..._

"Umm..." Wales started, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" Sophie asked, slightly arching her head to the side.

"If you got to choose something-anything for a reward... What would it be..?"

Sophie blushed furiously, "W-well... N-nothing!" she excalimed, lying about what she said.

"Are you sure...?" Wales asked, unsure due to her stuttering.

"Yes..." she replied, calmly as possible, _What I reaqlly want aftr my glory is time with you... That's all I'd ask for..._

* * *

**9 | Closer to You**

"Wales... We're always going to be there for eachother... Right?" Sophie as she glanced at her partner.

"Of course!" he replied, smiling, "If we didn't... We wouldn't be good partners after all..."

"Yes, of course..." she muttered, _Good partners... We can't become any closer... Can we?_

"Sophie, is something wrong?"

Her head shot up at his voice, blushing and giving him a reassuring look, "No, nothing at all... Don't worry Wales..."

_I wish I can be closer to you... But... I can't I just can't... I am unable to tell you for some reason... I can't figure it out... I love you... But... I don't know why... I-I just can't... I just wish I can be closer to you..._

* * *

**10 | So Close**

She touched the cover of the book and looked up from the cover and onto the window. She stared outside for a moment and then switched her gaze back towards the book. She sat in silence, opening the book, reading the first page...

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

She sighed as she stopped reading at the next section of the book. She stood up and walked out of her room and out towards the courtyard. The light breeze made her blue locks gently follow the wind's breeze, she looked around the courtyard and saw Wales near the fountain, though his gaze looking somewhere else. She walked towards him and smiled, "Wales?"

His head shot up towards her and smiled, "Hello Sophie."

"What are you looking at...?" she asked looking down, seeing a white dove.

He blushed and avoided her glances, _It's not like she knows how I feel right?_

"A dove?!" she exlaimed, crouching down to examine it, noticing that it wouldn't fly nor run off from her, she then noticed one of it's wings we bandaged up, "Oh dear... What happened?" she asked, looking up at Wales.

He crouched down and sighed, "I found this dove with a bad cut, so I bandaged it up... And it still isn't healed..."

"Oh that poor thing!" she whispered, lifting up the fragile bird into her delicate hands.

He stayed silent as he watched her carress the bird with care. He then saw her put the bird down, "So you've been taking care of it?"

"Yes..." he muttered, blushing.

"For how long?"

"About three weeks..." he said, standing up.

"Really?" she asked, also standing back up.

"Y-yeah..." he muttering, noticing how close they were, causing him to blush furiously.

Sophie realize the same and they both looked away, with visible blushes on their cheeks.

They were _just so close_...

* * *

**11 | Too Late**

Wales clenched his fists and shut his eyes, not daring to let the tears fall.

_Too... Late..._

He sat in his room in silence savouring the silence, his clock, his heartbeat and his breathing were the only signs of noise he was able to hear.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

_Thump, Thump, Thump..._

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

He finally opened his eyes when he heard footsteps behind his door, he quickly wiped away his light tears, laying down onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling until his gaze made it's way to the doorframe as it's door opened.

"Wales?" asked a soft voice.

"Yes Sophie?" he asked calmly.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave to the tournament right now..."

_Late..._

It was too late for him to admit his own feelings for her. She and Julian... Somehow he just couldn't see it...

_Until now..._

He sighed and sat up, "Okay, I'm coming..."

_I should've told her before he could..._

_If I told her earlier... This wouldn't have happened... If I was only more confident... It's all my fault..._

* * *

**12 | Kryptonite**

"So Sophie, what's your kryptonite?" Madoka asked out of nowhere.

"A kryptonite?" Sophie asked, "What's that?"

"A kryptonite is a weakness!" Madoka explained, "Everyone has one! What's yours?"

"I-I'm not sure yet..." Sophie whispered, thinking hard.

"Well, tell me over phone when you've realized what's your krytonite! I gotta go now! Bye!"

"Okay..." Sophie replied, looking down at her shoes, "My... Kryptonite?"

* * *

"A kryptonite..." she muttered, "What's mine...?"

"Sophie, have you seen Wales?" asked a deep voice.

Sophie looked up and saw Klaus infront of her, unknowing to her, she was blushing at _his _name, "No, not at all..."

"Is something wrong Sophie? You're a bit red..." Klaus pointed out.

"I-I am...?" she asked, ending up blushing deeper.

"Yes... Maybe you should rest..." he suggested, walking off.

_Why am I blushing?!_

Sophie sighed as she looked out a nearby window. She sighed as her eyes darted across the courtyard but then, she saw _him _and she froze, starting to blush all over again.

_Oh... Not again! But why...? Why am I blushing...? Why? It's just Wales anyways..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... I'm still blushing..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Why am I still blushing...?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I can't stop...Is he my kryptonite...?_

_...Wait... He's gone..._

Sophie blinked and let her eyes dart over the courtyard all over again until...

"Sophie?"

"Hwa-?!" she jumped and turned around to see Wales infront of her, "Oh... Hello Wales..."

"Is... Something wrong...? Klaus told me that you were down with a flu or something..."

"No..." she said, blushing slightly, "I'm just thinking..."

"About...? he asked, leaning in, intrested to hear more.

She blushed deeper, "Nothing much really..."

"Common... Can't you tell me?" he asked, casting her a warm smile.

"Just my kryptonite..." she murmured, starting to smile slightly, "Which I now know... Is you..."

* * *

**13 | Admitting**

A brunette smiled infront of her, visiting Paris to see her, "If you had a ticket to go anywhere..." the brunette paused to a second before continuing, "Where would you like to go?"

Sophie smiled, knowing her answer already, "England."

"Hmm..." the brunette pretended to think, "It's because of Wales isn't it?"

She nodded as she was happy to admit it, "I... _Miss_ him dearly..."

The brunette smiled again, "Happy to admit it huh?"

Sophie nodded again, "I love him... He's nice, caring... Strong..."

The brunette giggled, "You seem really calm admitting it unlike others... Why?"

"I just sometimes feel like I _need_ others to know..."

"So, you think that others need to know? So you just can't keep it to yourself?" she asked, holding onto her goggles.

"Yes, keeping it to myself with just place stress and fear onto me..." she paused then stared at the brunette, "So Madoka, who do you like?"

"Wh-wha?!" she exclaimed, blushing, ending up dropping her goggles.

"Admit it! You like someone and you've got to admit it! Tell me!"

* * *

**14 | All the Same**

He couldn't take looking at the couple, so he was usually training with Klaus during the day, but whenever he saw _them_, he'd fake his emotions and facial expressions. Klaus knew all about that, yet he didn't want to get in the way of his team mate's love life.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Today, the training partners decided to practice their battling skills for awhile, Wales knew he had to stay concentrated on the battle instead of letting his mind wander off someplace else. Klaus sighed and rubbed his head as he already started seeing beads of sweat trickling down his team mate's forehead, _Wales, you've got to forget about her... Or just tell her how you really feel about their relationship..._

Klaus then noticed his sleepy eyes, _Did he stay up late last night? Wales' is turning into a complete wreck... I don't think he's in the mood today..._

"Cetus!" Wales cried as he saw Klaus' Capricorn charged at his bey.

Cetus swiftly dodged it, but it looked uneasy for some reason, wobbling slightly without even recieving the tiniest of hits.

"Capricorn!" Klaus called, opening up his palm.

Capricorn followed it's command and sent itself back to Klaus, surprising Wales.

"What are you doing Klaus?!" he asked, Cetus sending itself back to him.

"It doesn't look like you're in the mood to train..." Klaus replied, crossing his arms.

Wales knew that his team mate was right, he wasn't in the mood for training at all, _I have to stop thinking about her... But whenever I try, I can't... Why...?_

"Hello Wales, Klaus," greeted a familiar soft voice at the door frame.

"And a good morning," said another voice.

Wales turned around and faked a smile, "Hello Sophie, Julian... And a good morning to you too." _Not excactly.._

Wales looked over to Klaus who just smiled widely before continuing his training again, already knowing that Julian and Sophie will train with eachother.

_Love is too complicated..._ Wales thought before walking out of the gym and outside into the courtyard, _Faking it is too hard for me... Puts too much stress on me... But no matter what... I'll just have to keep faking it... No matter how hard it is... I have to try no matter what..._

He continued walking, not knowing where he'll end up, _Even if she's with someone else... I'll still love her all the same..._

* * *

**15 | Part of Me**

_I feel... So empty... Ever since the World Championships ended... We left back to our home countries... And I just... Feel so empty without him... Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I'm in love with him right?_

Sophie paced around in her house, rubbing her head. She felt so empty when she left for Paris.

_I don't know why... But... I feel like a part of me's missing..._

_**Because it is...**_

_It... Is...?_

_**Yes...**_

_...But how...?_

_**He is a part of you, a part of your heart that is...**_

_My... Heart...?_

_**You love him... And you miss him dearly... And you also feel empty... So... don't you realize he's a part of you?**_

_Now I see... Thank you..._

Sophie took hold of a pen and started tapping it on the desk lightly, _I guess.. He __**is**__ a part of me..._

* * *

**16 | Conscious**

Sophie groaned as she tried to concentrate on reading her current book, but failed. She set the book down and layed her head on her arms.

"Something's messing with my head..." she muttered as she stared at the spine of her book, "What is it...?"

"Sophie dear, are you okay?"

Sophie turned around and saw her mother at the door frame, "Yes, I'm fine mother..."

"Okay, you seem a little stressed... If you need me, I'll be in the garden," she replied, walking outside.

Sophie groaned again, "Why is _Wales_ on my mind? Do I like him or something?"

_My head hurts so much... Am I over thinking?_

_**Well... Yes, but now.. I need to talk to you...**_

_Who are you...?_

_**I am your conscious...**_

_Why are you talking to me?_

_**To tell you this... You do like Wales... No, you LOVE Wales...**_

_I... Love him?_

_**Yes... Think about it to yourself.. You'll soon realize it Sophie...**_

_Oh... Okay..._

Sophie stared out the window and smiled, _So I like him... I need to think this through... But... My conscious is probally right... If I find out... That I really do __**love**__ him... I'll tell him the next time Team Excalibur comes together..._

* * *

**17 | Distraction**

_Love is just another distraction..._ he thought, _It's just there to bother you, distract you from what you do best..._

He walked off into the forest and held his head, his grip tightening after each step, _I have to forget about her! She's just another distraction..._

He continued walking, taking his hand off his head, _Distractions are everywhere... Even friends and team mates can be one... But love is more... Dangerous... It takes your mind off of one thing and throws it away... Breaking hearts..._

He shut his eyes and blushed, _But I love her... And I can't deny that... No matter how hard I'll try... I just can't..._

* * *

Me: Aha... It was hard, and yes, I was inspired by songs(mostly "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson and "Ready or Not" by Bridgit Mendler)... R&R, No Flames! Oh and sorry for all the crappy drabbles... ^^" Continued in Chap Two!~ Nine More Drabbles Left To Complete! I'll Probally Update Before Or During School Days... Most Likely During School Days... Which was your favourite drabble so Far? Hmm... :D I Care About Your Desision!

Jack: NO YOU DON'T!

Me: YES I DO! *gets a brick and hits him on the head*

Jack: OWW! *faints*

Me: *hears something coming at me and ducks, seeing a knife in the wall* DAMIAN! *glares then pouts* Why does Team Starbreaker hate me?!

Zeo: I don't!

Me: Thanks! *smiles then glares at Damian* SHORTY! I'LL GIVE YOU REVENGE!

Damian: I AM NOT SHORT!

Me: OH YEAH?! *chases Damian*

Zeo: *blinks* This scene is based on a PM performance witn dreamlily, and yes they do hate her... Problems? Jack and Damian's trying to kill her... *blinks again* Cookie Anyone?


	2. Drabbles: 18 to 20

**Twenty-Five**

Me: ASDFGHJKL. I FINALLY Decide To Update... Anyways, I Would've Uploaded This Chapter Earlier if The Heavy Rain in Toronto Didn't Hit My House's Powerbox... You know... The One For the Cable and internet? Yeah, that... -_-" Yeah... Wished I Could've Uploaded This Chapter Earlier...

Suzami: *blinks and puts up a scoreboard*

**Scoreboard:**

Stephanie: 0  
Storm: 1

Me: GAAAHHHHH! WHY?! STORM?! WHY MUST YOU CUT MY INTERNET OFF?!

**Scoreboard:**

Stephanie: 0  
Storm: 2

Me: AND THE CABLE! YOU KILLED MY CABLE! TT_TT I MISSED AN AWSOME MARATHON! WHY?! WHYYYY?!

Suzami: Uhhh... *flips scores around*

**Scoreboard:**

Stephanie: 0  
Storm: 3

Suzami: You're just giving the storm points aren't you...? -_-"

Me: Huh...? *looks at scoreboard and jawdrops* DA FUQ?! TT_TT Dammit...

Suzami: On the Bright Side, Here's The Continuation! Oh Yeah, and PS, She Tends To Add GinMado Hints in My WhalesShipping Stories For Some Strange Reason... Hehe... ^^" Sorry... Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**18 | Don't Run Away (Annoyance)**

_"This is More Than a Crush, More Than a 'Like Like', More Than a Love... Baby I'mma Make You Mine And I Ain't Giving Up... This is More Than a Crush, More Than a 'Like Like', More Than a Love... Baby I'mma Make You Mine And I Ain't Giving Up..."_

Wales groaned as he tried to ignore Ginga's singing, though he was actually _good_, it was starting to annoy Wales as he tried to draw a picture of a jonquil(a type of flower), he didn't want to be rude to Ginga so he tried ignoring his singing, but obviously failing.

_"Don't Run Away... Don't Run Away From The Truth... 'Cause I'm Not Giving Up on You... Don't Run Away... Don't Run Away From The Truth... 'Cause I'm Not Giving Up on You..."_

_Ignore him..._

_Ignore him..._

_Ignore him..._

_IGNORE HIM!_

_Gahh... I can't... I just can't..._

Wales groaned again, dropping his pencil, "Ginga...? Is the song almost done yet...?"

Ginga shook his head but stopped anyways, "Hehe... Sorry Wales! I gotta go now anyways, see ya!"

_**BAM!**_

Wales blinked and Ginga was already out of his room, "Bye?"

He sighed, "Why does he always come over here to practice his singing?"

He then picked back up his pencil and started drawing his picture of the jonquil again.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

_Screeeeccchh..._

"Wales?" asked a soft voice as the door opened.

Wales dropped his pencil again, groaning once again, "Yes Sophie?"

"Are you ready for the tournament?"

_Facedesk._

"Gaahhh..." he groaned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, walking up towards her partner.

"No..." Wales murmured, lifting his head up from his desk, "I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Sophie replied softly as she watched Wales stand up and take hold of his Grand Cetus.

"Let's go."

* * *

Wales groaned as he walked into his room, flopping onto his bed, "I can't get that song out of my head..."

_Don't Run Away... Don't Run Away From The Truth... 'Cause I'm Not Giving Up on You... Don't Run Away... Don't Run Away From The Truth... 'Cause I'm Not Giving Up on You..._

"Don't run away from the truth?" Wales wondered aloud, "The truth... Hmm..."

Wales thought to himself for awhile when he walked back to his sketchpad and continued his drawing of a jonquil.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

_..._

_Finally... Peace and-_

"Wales have you-"

"Uggghhhh..." Wales groaned, cutting his team leader off, _And I had to speak too soon..._

"Seen Klaus...?" Julian finished as he sweatdropped and walked off silently, not wanting to get one of his team mates stressed.

_Okay, truth is... I can't get any peace and quiet! _he growled in his mind, _And I'm getting too much disruptions!_

_... It's the-_

"Wales are you busy?" asked a soft voice at his doorframe.

Wales groaned again and performed another facedesk.

"Wales?"

"Yes Sophie? What is it?" he asked as he brought his face up from his desk and turned facing her.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second..." she replied nervously, shifting her weight continuously, walking into his room, closing the door behind herself.

"Okay..." Wales muttered, standing up, closing the distance between the two, his head hurting more than ever.

"W-well it's just that-KYA!" Sophie yelled, falling down ontop of Wales the the door was swung open, also hitting her head hard, but not too hard, she still remembered(eh... Off topic... ^^").

"Wales? Are you-"Klaus stopped for a second as he saw Sophie ontop of Wales, "O-oh... I never knew you and Sophie were doing _something_..." Klaus muttered, walking out, shutting the door and _obviously_ was thinking... Err..._ Wrong_...

The two were blushing madly, both too stunned to even move, too embarrased to do anything for a minute.

Sophie finally got off of Wales and her blush deepened, "S-sorry Wales..." she apologized quickly.

Wales smiled back at her, "It's fine... I mean it wasn't your fault right?"

She nodded and started playing with her fingers randomly, avoiding eye contact with Wales.

"Is... Something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"N-no..." she murmured, blushing deeper.

"Okay..." Wales trailed off, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Uh-uhm... It's nothing..." Sophie replied, reaching for the doorknob, only to be stopped by Wales.

"Sophie, can you please tell me?" Wales asked, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist.

"Wales, it's nothing..." she murmured, her blush fading slightly, trying to pull out of his grip, but failing horribly.

"Sophie..." Wales said, his voice deepening, "I know you wanted to tell me something...What is it?"

Sophie gulped and her blush reappeared, yet she still turn around, "W-well actually, i-it's just that..."

Wales stared at her, waiting for a response, yet after a minute, he heard no response, "Sophie..."

Sophie twitched and continued staring at the door, sighing, she turned around, "Wales,it'sjustthatIloveyou!It'snobigdeal!CanIgonow?!"

Wales blinked, "Huh...?"

Sophie shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and reapeated, only this time, _slower_, "Wales, it's just that I love you... It's no big deal..."

Wales smiled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, a shock can be felt from Sophie's body, but soon, he felt her kiss back.

After a moment, they parted, smiling at eachother.

Well...

Wales isn't annoyed anymore now, is he?

Wait...

How will Julian and Klaus take this?

Will they annoy him more than before?

Uh oh...

* * *

**19 | Scare and Tears**

She closed her eyes as she swung, letting the soft breeze fly through her hair ever so softly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the fresh air calming down her entire body, the sound of leaves swaying(you know... When they're still on their branches...?) in the breeze. A young Sophie(again? OTL. It's actually when she's around the age of twelve... Well... She is younger now...) inhaled the fresh air slowly as her feet lightly touched the ground.

"Sophie?" asked a voice behind her.

"KYAAAA!" she yelled as she jumped in her seat, shutting her eyes imediatly, startled by the voice.

The voice chuckled as a hand ran through her hair, "Sophie, calm down... It's not a murder..."

Sophie's eyes flickered open as she turned around to see Wales standing behind her, blushing, her closest friend-and crush-scared her, causing her to blush deeply, "You could've told me that last night!" she cried.

"My dad was just home from collecting firewood..." Wales explained, shrugging, "But when I was going to tell you, you were already out of the house..."

Sophie bit her lip in embarrasment, "Well, I'm just scared..." she muttered, slight tears forming at the corners of her eyes, imediatly blinking them away.

"Do you know why you're scared?" Wales asked, sitting on another swing, slightly swinging on it.

Sophie hestiated for a second before replying, "I don't think so..." she lied.

Wales stared at her for a moment, "No, no, you hestitated for a moment there... Now I know there really _is_ something wrong... What is it?"

"I-it's..." she stopped before looking down, pausng for a short second before continuing, "My father was murdered..."

"He was?" Wales asked, "But didn't I see him two days ago?"

"He was murdered...Just yesterday..." she muttered, allowng the tears to flow out from her eyes, she didn't wipe them away, she just sat there.

"Sophie..." Wales murmured, hopping off of his swing and ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her, "Calm down... You know he'll always be with you in the heart..."

She smiled slyly as she slowly wiped away her tears, "I guess so..."

Wales gave her a warm smile as she pecked him lightly on the cheek, causing him to blush, "Thanks..."

* * *

**20 | Trashed **(The Crappiest Out of This Chapter... XD)

Wales sighed as he looked ariund his room in Italy, thinking of why he was here, and the day the World Championships started.

_It's been two years..._ he thought, _And in a few days... I'm just going to have to ignore my feelings..._

His feelings were trashed.

The feeling of love was replaced by angst.

It grew over those two years.

Now two words sickened him.

Just two words.

Marrige was one of them, the other was a simmilar word, but not excactly the same, and it was engaged.

He sighed as he stared out the window of his previous room he had before, staring at the now grey sky. Just a moment ago it was a soft blue... Now it's a deep grey...

Wales' gaze sharpened as he saw an injured rabbit limping off, looking as it doesn't know where it needs to go.

Wales stood up and walked out the door, and continued until he reached the rabbit, carefully picking it up as rain started pouring down, he walked towards a large, leafy tree and sat down, setting the rabbit down, watching it as another rabbit and two much younger ones approached it, communicating with the injured rabbit.

They cared.

He cared.

The rabbit was loved.

But...

When Wales thought about it...

It was like no one really cared...

As if his feelings were trashed.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and started to replay some nice moments in the past...But all of that was all gone.

_Trashed._

_All gone._

He can't do anything but try to survive it...

Even if he can't...

He'll try to get over his love...

With his partner...

_Sophie._

* * *

Me: *dies from eternal crappiness then revives for no reason* Last Chapter are the Suggested Theme Drabbles, GinMado Didn't Show Up...YET... OTL. Oh yeah and I Only Need One Theme Left... And I absolutly have **NO **idea why I imply Angst or Hurt and Comfort... It's just a weird habit in trying out how "_serious_" people feel when they're sad or somethin'... That also goes with all the random happiness and scare(you know how Sophie was scared in #19? And how cheerful she was in #5?)...

Note To dreamlily: I Don't Think I'll Be Using the Theme, "Snowed in" I Think My Brain's All Clogged Up... Yup... Math Class Has Ruined My Brain... TT_TT

Suzami: So... Whoever Reviews First With the Suggestion, Gets it in! :D Oh yeah, fav drabble in this chap? Please tell us! We care!

Me: Yup! :D And I Highly Doubt Anyone's Still Reading This... It's All Crappy and Such...

Damian: Got That Right...

Jack: Yeah, I've seen much better...

Me: *gives them a death glare*

Damian: Uh oh...

Jack: This is bad...

Me: YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DEAD! *chases them with Non Shim Noodles(I love those noodles... :3) and a pitchfork*

Both: GAAAAHHHHH! *runs off*

Suzami: *blinks and adds to the scoreboard*

**Scoreboard:**

Stephanie: 2  
Storm: 3  
Jack: 0  
Damian: 0

Suzami: Uhh... R&R, No Flames? ^^" Wait...WHAT ARE THE NOODLES FOR?! *chases me*


End file.
